


There's Snow Place Like Home

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: What better way to spend a snow day that cuddled up to your family?





	There's Snow Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had a snow day I decided to write this. Just pure fluff. I hope you guys enjoy!

When the front door opened, Jemma looked up, turning her head to watch her husband carrying their daughter in, a gust of cold wind blowing into their house. He shivered, sitting Peggy down on the ground, and began to take his coat off. The girl herself was wrapped in layers and layers, something to keep her warm when she played outside in the snow.

She waddled over to Jemma, who was adjusting herself on the sofa, rising into a sitting position. “Hey Monkey,” she greeted, Peggy climbing up on the sofa next to her. “Did you make a snowman?” She knew how excited her daughter had been, wanting nothing more than to build a snowman. She had been eagerly waiting for the snow to come, ever since it had been forecast earlier that week.

Peggy nodded, her nose red and her cheeks flushed. “Me and Daddy made the biggest snowman ever!” Her blue eyes, exactly like her father’s, twinkled with excitement, and snowflakes, already melting, clung to her lashes.

Jemma’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, you’re going to have to show me it.” She had been stuck inside all day with a head cold, and she was just shaking the last of it. She thought it was in her best interest that she not go outside but still, she had missed playing outside with her family, an ache in her heart resulting from it. But just because she hadn’t been able to go outside didn’t mean she couldn’t join in.

Peggy nodded, pointing out the window. “Look! There it is!” Jemma turned, looking out the window to where her daughter was pointing, at the haphazard snowman that was sitting in their front garden. It looked as though it were bigger than Peggy, and it had a hat and scarf wrapped around it, the ends flapping in the wind. “Daddy helped me! He helped me make it so big! It’s bigger than me! We called him Frosty!”

Jemma smiled at her daughter, her attention turning back to her. Her curls bobbed up and down as she bounced in her seat, full of energy. “He’s amazing. Did you have fun then?”

Peggy nodded. “So much fun! Can we play in the snow again tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Jemma reached over, and began to unbutton her daughter’s cold, helping her slide out of it, and placing it on the back of the sofa. “You going to get warmed up?”

Peggy nodded, pulling off her gloves and setting them in a pile on the sofa with her hat and scarf. “It’s cold outside.”

A laugh from her mother, who now leaned over, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “It is very cold.”

“C’mon then Monkey,” Fitz replied, lifting her up from the sofa back into his arms once more. He had taken his own coat and winter clothes off and was now down to a hoodie and a pair of jeans, the bottoms soaked. “Then we can come back and see Mummy again.”

Peggy allowed herself to lean in close to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. His eyes widened as they made contact with his flesh. “Little ice buckets there,” he joked, kissing her temple, Peggy giggled, knowing that her hands were cold, just like her mum’s. Something that she more than loved.

Jemma herself, tried to push back one of her blankets from the nest she had made on the sofa, but Fitz shook his head. “No, don’t. I’ll get it when I come back down.”

She knew what he was talking about without him even saying it. He was talking about their coats, about hanging them up to dry, about putting the hats and scarves and gloves on the radiator to dry off. She nodded, knowing that there was no point arguing with him, and if she was being truly honest with herself, she was glad that he offered. She still wasn’t feeling the best, and she had become extremely comfortable in the nest she had made herself on the sofa. “I’ll be ten minutes max,” he called as he headed up the stairs. “I’ll put the kettle on when I come back!”

And with that, he was gone, back up the stairs. Jemma leant back, sinking into the pillow once more, a soft smile crossing her face as she just took everything in. How simple and peaceful and domestic and blissful the moment was. How perfect it all was, being here with her family. How peaceful it was. It was everything that she wanted and more.

She took in the room, her surroundings, at the fire crackling in the hearth, the heat from it filling the room, only adding to the snugness in the room. She took in Pesto, curled on the wooden floor in front of it, trying to hog the heat, her back rising and falling as she slept, one of her ears inside out.  The wind was blowing outside, howling, but she was safe here, with her family, with the people that mattered the most as the weather raged on outside.

It was only five minutes later that Peggy came pottering back down the stairs, climbing back up on the sofa once more. Jemma pulled back her blankets, allowing Peggy to curl up next to her, her daughter resting her head on her chest. “It was so much fun today.”

“I know, I’m just sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“It’s okay.”

It was just two simple words, but the meaning behind it, just how big her daughter’s heart was, it made Jemma want to cry. She knew that her parents and Fitz saw a lot of her in Peggy, how hopeful she was, how kind and caring and full of love she was. Jemma never always saw herself in her daughter, but she would never change anything about her. she was perfect as she was.

“Do you want tea?” The question from Fitz knocked Jemma out of her thoughts and bought her back to the world, and she saw that he was grabbing her mug from where she had left it on the windowsill earlier.

“That would be lovely,” she told him, smiling up at him.

“Want anything?” His next question was directed at his daughter, who’s face scrunched up in concentration as she thought through the question.

“Hot chocolate please?”

He nodded, ruffling her curls. “Of course.”

He made his way through the house, heading towards the kitchen, and Jemma heard from her spot Fitz filling up the kettle, and reaching in the cupboards for what it was that he needed. All the noise and the hustle and bustle seemed to have alerted Pesto, the small mutt standing up and stretching, yawning as she did so. She then padded across the room, and bounced up on the sofa, curling up in between mother and daughter. Peggy reached over, and began scratching at her ear, something that Pesto more than loved, giggling when Pesto started to lick at her hand.

“Here we go,” Fitz greeted upon ending the room again, carrying three mugs, passing the one with the tea to Jemma and the one with Peggy’s hot chocolate to her. He kept a hold of his own mug before taking a seat on the other side of Peggy.

The three of them sat and had their drinks, talking about how they would spend the rest of the day, and week for that matter, with more snow predicted to fall as the weekend approached. Peggy seemed more than excited, having never seen snow before, and wanting to do everything in it; build more snowmen, have a massive snowball fight; make snow angels.

Once they had finished, they set their mugs down on the ground, none of them really wanting to move from the warmth of the blankets, the comfort of being together.

A yawn escaped Jemma, and if anyone noticed, they never said anything. Peggy just continued to play with Pesto, now running at her belly, the dog’s legs in the air, kicking with excitement.

Her head came to rest on her husband’s shoulder, and she felt him place a kiss to her forehead, gentle, his lips dusting her skin gently, and his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She allowed her eyes to flutter shut, and within minutes, she felt herself falling asleep, a smile tugging on her lips.


End file.
